


All we look for Harry

by Shester49



Series: The third man 1949 [1]
Category: The Third Man (1949)
Genre: Cinema Noir, F/M, Male seduction, Orson Welles - Freeform, The third man 1949, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shester49/pseuds/Shester49
Summary: Holly Martins and Anna Schmidt, Harry´s ex lovergirl, are dreaming on an eventual return of Harry. Anxiety and excitement are the sentiments of this pair...





	All we look for Harry

We all look for Harry.  
Some of us, inside our heart. Others want to hunt him.  
A woman cries for him. They broke my mouth to defend him.  
The police tell me not to get my hopes up, that this dream has to end in my head. They think me silly and naive, because my novels are for a while, they think I'm a stupid and sentimental thirty-five-year-old boy, wielding the shotgun badly again, without running away from the rabbit.  
And Harry ran away, a kind of fat rabbit. He had the luck of quick death, he had the luck of friends watching him go, too bad I wasn't there. They keep hurting him. They talk about pests of him, this sometimes gives me a stomachache and a lot of fury.  
I'm going to see her and tell her the news. She is still sad, she names him, I suddenly get jealous because I find out that I love her. The only girl in the city is her. When I seek to pet his cat, the bug escapes, "he only wanted Harry," she says.  
I'm not the stupid they think, I also have a heart. I would not choke on the bad liquor, if not, when I see him running back down the hall of the school, laughing at everybody, about me too, of course. At the time of making fun of the teachers, of giving me some treasure that "borrowed". He does it with an arrogance that eats me raw. Harry was like that. Those who speak ill of him did not know him. Surely they are envious. Sure. Because he laughed and devoured the world.  
I was talking to her again tonight. To be a bad actress, she is very beautiful. I told her that it seems to be true, I highlight the word: IT SEEMS. She stands up, I realize that we are looking very close together and that I went to see her tonight because I want to possess her. She rejects me without saying too much, she discovered that I have alcohol breath. "We both want him," she tells me. “Yes, but I…” “You want him, that's it. Your childhood is in him. My intimate life too. You don't know what it was to electrify me with his kisses. That voice ... It was part of my body. I vibrated. He made love very well. ”  
I didn't slap her because she must be right.  
I didn't sleep that morning. I went back to the bars, I drank the worst drink. The waiter was watching me with fear, as if I was going to get up suddenly to make him drink from the bottles. In bed I was a dire fever. He arrived at Anna's apartment.

-My friends.

We were dumb, I don't know if of fright, or belly pain, or excitement.

-Harry is very happy to know that you love him so much. Come on, come on...

And he took off his hat. His face shone in a scandal of light, he took us by the hands, hugged us. When the three heads were together I saw from the corner of my eye that his expression was not solemn at all. He laughed.  
Stopped by the delight of the meeting I thought the nightmare was over.

When I felt the gunshot, I screamed.


End file.
